katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Futaba Sakura
Quotes Design Futaba is a bespectacled girl with hip length black hair dyed bright orange. Her brown eyes also seem to have some faint purple tones in them, appearing mauve. She wears large black circular glasses, and she is always seen wearing a set of AKG K845BT headphones with red earpads. She seems to be very short, even compared to other girls. Her casual winter outfit consists of multiple layers; she wears an off-shoulder white top with a red splatter-like pattern on her chest with five white asterisks (*****) which are reminiscent of a passport input system in the red splatter, a black tank top underneath that, a dark green jacket with a faux fur trimmed hood, black short shorts, black thigh highs and black knee-high boots. The green jacket has A.F.K. on the back (for "away from keyboard"), although it is difficult to see because of Futaba's long hair. Her casual summer outfit consists of a black tank top with a Tetris image in front, with a green tank top underneath. She wears grey baggy pants with black laces on the bottom, and green sneakers. Her nightwear outfit consists of a black shirt with "JLMK!" (presumably "just let me know") over a white-and-black striped long sleeve shirt and the black short shorts she wears with her winter outfit. Her Metaverse costume consists of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses. This outfit was inspired by sci-fi movies like Tron Relationship Yusuke Kitagawa at futaba's room yusuke doing her action figures poses then futaba look shocked then she called him Inari they both fighting each other but they calm themselves down. at beach, yusuke poses futaba in her swimsuit, after they swimming, yusuke gold lobsters, she want a lobster. Wallace Ren Amamiya Katie Sandow Katie smiled and cheering her up then Futaba joins the phantom theives, They Singing Can You Feel The Sunshine from Sonic R Gallery P5 Futaba Sakura, Phantom Thief.png DN4dGIfUQAEtGHw.jpg Phantom Thieves of Heart Group 2 P5.jpg Tumblr pbvincXZAz1vt0lflo9 1280.png Tumblr pbvincXZAz1vt0lflo7 1280.png 1206de50-6f56-48fe-8d36-f13014e78450.png 185e81bc-94d7-4edd-b892-85a02976a2ad.png E764d4a6-1f47-4b14-a68c-be72baaaf1a5.png 133d586f-e42b-44ac-8c10-f95a00575158.png 77aad9ec-81d7-43e1-82e8-878410f47f71.gif 44aef04c-b40e-464d-b6c9-71f8314daa1f.gif Persona 5 The Animation - 18 - Large 22.jpg FluttERR Katie Ann and Futaba.png 1493687107650.png F1f01144-b922-438a-b301-494a10145786.gif 75343170-8ccb-4079-871b-02dfd737d8b2.jpg Be6e6f44-bfab-4040-848b-493116ae571b.jpg Dc78c5b0b48ce73668257099f8cf0b37.jpg HaruandFutabasingleladiesoutfits.png 8c6531b9-577f-47bc-a3ec-9f3e46105f05.jpg Tumblr phh3qkbQJb1w2txydo1 540.jpg Tumblr phgtn6JZUZ1rzp45wo1 1280.jpg CP5706FS-1 width 496 height 496 watermark water.png.jpg 510Ei76+SUL. UY500 .jpg Yusuke and Futaba Fighting.gif C8c72000.jpeg Tumblr pl0tbtIEJL1wumkngo1 400.gif November Screenshot 2017 05 08 17 31 24.jpg 6a35f40d-6fcd-4101-b354-43020f5bdef4.gif 0885e098-9039-4dde-a5a5-70ed41876ea0.gif Bf44d9bf-e082-4989-b178-b2327bed3aa8.jpg 2946df7ab44c79527acd81b523d09454.jpg Tumblr inline ooxpnsM7Y41shkj4s 500.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo4 1280.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo3 1280.png Tumblr pkmp1xvJAe1wjhqhzo1 1280.png Tumblr pn2y8peo601rb89d2o3 1280.jpg Tumblr pngyzkSIE01scn34jo2 1280.png.jpg Chara07-1.jpg Tumblr pokgknEvvH1w2txydo4 1280.jpg Tumblr pokgknEvvH1w2txydo3 1280.jpg ©Atlus-Persona-5-Sizzle-Trailer-Phantom-Thieves-Shot-1.jpg Ffafebee265de04aa926739104a9be963704cc29v2 hq.jpg Tumblr pm2fc80Mx41scn34jo6 1280.png.jpg 1553341441137.png 1553341001764.jpg 1553342172092.jpg Tumblr inline pou777MkRS1rrp83b 1280.png Tumblr pou9unB4y51wyegxko5 400.gif DVUs90uX4AA-Y63.jpg DzXuDceXcAAW5ZB.jpg DvvqlJvUUAAlm84.jpg Tumblr pqh0s5IxY01t1jqfr 540.jpg Tumblr inline pqh0palZzB1r9gez2 540.png Tumblr pm20xjIoX21scn34jo4 1280.png.jpg Dc2a12ae-6830-4226-bb7a-3731f0d93df9.gif Bad74ee2-f6b6-4c81-b05a-f0c2b8d6de98.gif Persona 5 The Animation - 28 - Large 50.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 28 - Large 38.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 27 - Large 33.jpg Persona 5 The Animation - 27 - Large 24.jpg 4a191144-0787-4021-b350-af3ef121f9d5.gif F1c80f4c-63e3-46da-9906-b8a172d275f5.gif 68534194-4b84-4264-a68a-8517d20719c4.gif E4e83fb2-f0b9-47f6-b171-a4c98dcd8408.png 06c309eb-26cc-4acd-822c-b8d1ee61c935.png Tumblr pae0qosPQJ1xu5esfo1 1280.jpg 7b517007-2fe1-4fc4-bd2e-c9a490d25e10.gif 29809.png D8Pp3wgXsAA6xVu.jpg 38aa9481-f4b6-4f0a-8252-14c694343a19.jpg D472c077-8308-45b4-8884-57b9159a7caf.jpg d08dce60-7562-4585-bab5-12bf27d479d8.gif 36584a13-9a9a-4dd1-abc5-bbfa1ab91f6c.gif 65864d93-cd17-4d6d-b787-350fb43ae847.gif 8788a8bd-8d77-431e-b7cb-2313ef8dee4c.gif e4317f27-10d4-4237-a59d-e97b73c4fb1d.gif a89cd664-5399-4fd0-a970-e6aaeadf8226.gif 69d2b12a-50ac-4df3-af20-22ce3cbf881f.gif f9e8b9f9-a3a0-46c5-a374-d55554741345.gif Received 251815855527125.gif 3d5c6499-3f87-4d3a-8a99-fe8238953247.gif a55ae023-7ae9-4d44-856f-3f9e2e71060c.gif 8a4b1e03-1c5b-40dd-a06d-25d2d5c1cd3d.png 460042c2-209b-468b-85f4-12e4a5f87de9.gif 532a5d5c-7368-4029-a925-179f5b25d6eb.png 75ce6b12-954d-4e20-96bc-c1dadc77fdad.png A7fbb421-5cd7-40a6-8f39-3e511e5fe307.png 1521485337 Futabaa.gif Tumblr p7x0hiYx281vgzd4so7 1280.jpg Tumblr o81scupfkP1suy1fso5 400.gif Al Azif.png Prometheus concept art p5.png P5 Necronomicon.png Persona 5 The Animation - 18 - Large 05.jpg Tumblr 190bb63113c2b59b154ee82e89da2667 988d5070 250.jpg Tumblr 64dc6fadb3e5517e5347d7738918e13a 8d393e9f 250.jpg Tumblr 19b82b8a6cd484abbf85ac073a35c093 296d141f 250.jpg tumblr_orvz98UmJZ1v7jrr5o1_500.gif Received 401436417431753.gif Tumblr 2546060fd7dac12f9c566ef854da763b 1af8dd63 540.png Tumblr d480b5421a0d385c47e1ded3ebfe9aca 0bd4d1d5 1280.jpg Received 472032913397550.gif Received 406890346877296.gif Received 2263556163752829.gif Received 556875175090374.gif Category:Female Characters Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Phantom theives